


The Beast of Minos

by M1nja



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:54:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28772661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1nja/pseuds/M1nja
Summary: The Minotaur awakens
Kudos: 4





	The Beast of Minos

Asterios awoke alone, the cool air and smooth stone on his back familiar companions as he adjusted to the darkness. As always, the only thing he could truly see was the long arching hallway stretching out before him. He wondered if he should just nap again, when the worst feeling in the world hit him. His stomach hurt.

How long has it been since the last feeding? He was never sure, every day seemed the same as the last in this place. His father had promised him happiness and safety as long as he stayed here, but Asterios still dreamed of outside. The little he felt of it, such as the strange odors that wafted below and made his stomach growl to the noises that regularly echoed through the halls and sounded like the gods themselves. All of these and more fascinated him and he wanted more. But all he had was the darkness and the stone.

Just as he wondered if he should ignore his stomach, an unmistakable noise rang throughout the tunnels. Tap, tap, tap. Footsteps. Another meal has arrived. Slowly, Asterios pulled himself up, his red horns barely touching the ceiling. Grabbing his mask and axes, he headed in the direction of the sound, his own jangling chains joining the chorus of sounds. Maybe, if he cleaned up after this meal, his father would take him out, at least for a little bit? It was small, but he grabbed onto that hope as he walked off into the darkness.

The first thing he saw was the glowing thread. Strange, Asterious thought, he had never seen this before. The string reminded him of one of the odd things one of his meals had before, though that was small and hidden away in their garments. Could this be a gift from Father? Asterios watched as the thread twitched and slowly followed it, mesmerized by it. Light was rare enough down here, but this seemed to just continue forever. If he was lucky, maybe he can use this to light up the area even more. Father surely wouldn't be mad, why else would he let it down here. Asterios was so mesmerized, in fact, that he didn't even realize the footsteps had stopped.

After some more of his own walking, Asterios turned a corner and was blinded. Even more light? He shielded his eyes and looked forward as he saw the biggest ball of light he had ever seen, the string seemingly coming out of it as if it was falling. The light was not alone, however. Holding onto what seemed to be the lights handle was another human, about half the height of Asterios but still seemed just as strong. His face was covered by the mass of red hair but something about this seemed off. Not only that, he held some kind of metal stick in his other hand, though it looked nothing like the axes Asterios had been using his whole life.

Asterios was confused.This human seemed taller than his other meals. Was this a treat from Father? He would sometimes add extra meals on his feeding days, but never one this...mighty. Maybe it was a...a friend? He had brought light after all. Maybe Father had changed his mind of never seeing anything from the outside.

Cautiously, Asterios brought down his axes and tentatively approached the stranger. The air seemed to go quiet as he grunted at him, wondering if he could speak or if he was just like him. When the stranger seemed to stay frozen, Asterios got even closer, wondering if he was actually dead.

This would turn out to be a mistake. In a move that was way too quick for Asterios to see, the stranger thrust the stuck out, striking the bull through his exposed chest. Asterios roared, narrowly missing the stranger as he crawled away from his would-be friend and their light, a new pain filling his mind, one he had never felt before. He reached for where the sword struck but only felt water, though it was thicker than usual. His mind filled with rage as he reached for his axe to strike this meal down, but it was too late. 

The stranger had run back up and stabbed him yet again, in the same spot but even deeper. Asterios tried to roar but was cut short with a wet cough, blood splattering his mask as fell back against the cool stone wall. Father, what is happening? He tried to roar yet again, but the stranger swiped his weapon at his neck, causing yet another wet cough. Please, Father...help…

The last thing Asterios saw was the light shining off the weapon as it was swung one last time.

\----------

Asterios woke up yet again, sitting straight up in his makeshift bed, trying to catch his neck. The darkness around him filled him with fear as he felt his chest and neck, dry except for the slight sensation of sweat. A moment later, a light above him turned on and a small human was at his side, her messy purple hair and white night gown bringing some peace to his mind. He felt her hug his sides as he still struggled to breathe.

"Asterios, it's ok," her calm, almost sweet voice rang into his ears. "It was just a dream, you're here now. It's over." Asterios looked around, the dark hallways replaced by a purple and white striped room. On the corners, he saw two beds, one messy but empty, the other with a similar girl who looked at him with pity. That's right. The maze is gone. He was in Chaldea now.

Slowly, Asterios' panic faded away, replaced with a feeling of regret over waking the two sisters. "It...okay...just...dream…" he said, both reassuring the girl he knew as Euryale and himself. He brought a hand up and gently petted Euryale. "Im...sorry…"

Euryale smiled up at him, though her eyes were filled with empathy for him. "It's ok, big guy. Dreams can be scary. Do you want to talk about it?" Asterios simply shook his head. He didn't want to be more of a bother, especially this late at night. "Just..butterflies..nothing...else…" He felt the taxes of both sisters as if they knew he was lying, but they didn't dig further. Euryale let out a chuckle, but it was as fake as it could be. "That's ok then. These things happen. Want us to keep the light on just in case?" She asked, handing the big man the small rabbit plushie that had apparently fallen off. He nodded, bringing the plushie closer to his chest, as Euryale stood up. "Were always here for you, ok, Asty?" The one in the bed known as Stheno chimed in. Once again, Asterios nodded. "Thank...you.." He said, and turned away from them, staring at the wall just as he had before. This way they can sleep at least without worrying about him. 

Asterios, on the other hand, would stay awake. Anything to stay out of that prison, to forget that stranger and his father. Anything.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably add another chapter


End file.
